From Summer to Battle: a Story of Love
by JustSuperMione
Summary: A lot had happened to the golden trio since Dumbledores'… well you know... An AU DH starting where HBP finished... Hero's become hero's between Summer and the final Battle. Relationship focused story contatins ALL cannon missing moment fun with R/Hr H/G


**Hello dear reader, how are you today? **

**This narrative is based on the work of JKR… I don't own it! No Way! No How…**

**This story has been slightly changed since the release of Deadly Hallows.**

**PS I am a dyslexic **

****

**Harry's POV**

A lot had happened to us the _'golden trio' _since Dumbledores'… well you know. Life is strange. I never thought in my dizziest day dreams that in the run up to our quest before the final battle, I'd be here; like this; stewing in my own hormones; with _them_ like that.

Let me explain:

Before we left Hogwarts Hermione asked McGonagall if she could borrow all of her books on the Founders. (Seems McGonagall's secretly a history nut.)

The train ride was tense as we planned our next move. We can't start searching until the trace breaks in three weeks. Also there's the sight problem of we don't know where to go or have a general idea about what we could be searching for.

After getting off the train we - Hermione, Ron and I - went into hiding. Ron had a screaming match with his mother then we hide, not because we were scared but to plan our next move. We needed time. We needed a place to collect our thoughts and research Voldemort and the Founders.

Hermione hadn't wanted to join us. She'd planned to go home; but Ron wouldn't let her go. He physically wouldn't let her leave; I've never seen them like that. He kept eye contact, remained calm. Avoided a blazing argument like they would have a few weeks ago. I think it was more his eyes and body language, than his words, that finally persuaded her.

We are hiding. It's the only thing that could be done; Moody's protecting and preparing Hogwarts for our return. We still haven't told the Order we'll be doing a lot of moving around soon as we're not returning to Hogwarts. We're keeping our plans to our self.

I promised Dumbledore I'm come back and here we are. Here we sit; like any other teenagers. But we know we're not.

So our schedule for the last fortnight has been: awake up, research, eat, research, eat, research, movie, sleep. Everyday we do the same; investing our time, preparing for the next stage.

Hogwarts private and unique collection of Founders books arrived here the day after we did. Hagrid brought them in the middle of the night on Sirius motorbike. Dudley spent the entire time gapping longingly after the bike with his hand covering his bottom.

And I think we're getting on alright; the three of us, being so closely together. Ron hasn't liked this arrangement as much has he'd thought he would. Sure he's close to Hermione but… There's still something missing.

He keeps on saying that "it's the same level of excitement and tension as when we lived in Grimmauld Place." And it is; apart from _we_ have all of the information and they haven't got a clue.

For a day we left a little smug about having all the information. But not even that childish sense of _'see-how-you-like-it' _could sustain us for long. We soon accepted that is hard work; we're in constant mortal peril like no other time in out history and for the good of the mission, we have to do this on our own. What's hard is trusting people, all over our world, to help us; to not betray us either, by design or mistake. 

For a while it was unbearable for Ron because we didn't have any comforts of the wizarding world. He was on the Dursleys rations and he could feel that we weren't welcome. We felt so sorry for him because he's used to have the air permeated by palpable magical energy: and here it just, doesn't.

Hermione made our living quarters bearable for him. As a surprise, she transformed my room to resemble Ron's room at the Burrow. She put the charm on like I've never witnessed before; with a single-mindedness usually reserved for homework or arguing…

She enchanted the room by creating a spell that makes any room his; it looks like his room at the Burrow. The only thing that's missing is the Burrow smell; of cooking, love and home. Even without that this has made number four feel safe and liveable; I never thought I'd say that about _THIS_ place.

However, the safest place, for the moment while I'm underage is Number Four Privet Drive.

We're not staying here indefinitely, just until extra Hogwarts style magical protection was being cooked up for the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. I'm not in any hurry to get back to Grimmauld Place because there are too many memories.

With Dumbledore gone, the Fidelius Charm has been compromised. Moody says he's had some entertainment securing Grimmauld Place again; making it impossible for Snape to betray us further.

Not that it matters, I'm not bothered if it gets destroyed; it's the Burrow, that's home, that's where the extra wards are needed. I doubt if we'll ever return to Grimmauld Place. 

Dursleys don't like having me here at the best of times, and they certainly didn't like Ron and Hermione there but they're trying… Dumbledore's death had an odd effect on Aunt Petunia; she seems to tolerate us more so when Vernon isn't here which is odd.

Dudley is seems to be acting the most oddly, all the time, whether his parents are here or not. So, while Aunt Petunia with Uncle Vernon behave, like their usual selves, only on their best behaviour, Dudley seems to be trying the hardest.

Although, the Dursleys changed attitude may have had something to do with Order members _'popping' _in and out. Tonks loves just popping in; I think she enjoys their reaction. She implied when dropping us off that if the Dursleys weren't 'nice' hosts, she'd make them pay…

Uncle Vernon had argued and quoted what Mr Weasley before the Quidditch World Cup; about the wizarding laws for using magic on muggles.

But she'd smiled sweetly and confessed that she wouldn't dream of making them pay with magic. No, not in any magical way; she'd just sunbath on their front lawn. Get to know their neighbours and generally make it known that they knew each other… This had actually worked, because even though Tonks is unquestionable a beautiful woman and can look 'normal'. She doesn't like too. And normality is what the Dursleys are all about.

So thanks to Tonks: Hermione is sleeping in the guest room and we just try to keep out of their way. 

This arrangement worked well, until Dudley had started following Tonks round, smiling, drooling and trying to be charming… This thought always makes me shudder; nearly as much of the thought of going into battle. So she told him about her werewolf/wizard boyfriend. He had thought she was joking until Petunia heard and confirmed that Lupin did in fact have a 'furry little problem'. His reaction was classic.

However, looking on the 'bright side of life', as one of Hermione's movies sang, this 'interest' of Duddles did create the sudden, and not unwelcome urge for the Dursleys to holiday far away… When I asked Tonks if she'd cast any spells – she'd just shrugged and made some remark about Dudley and the full moon… 

Its evening now and it has become my time to let my mind wander. Our night time routine is so difference; movies are now the most stable and normal just part of it. That's where we are now. In my box room, feeling oddly save and at home now that we're all hang out here after a long day of researching.

For the first time ever; this room feels like my room. Hermione stamped our identity on it with posters and books… the only way that doesn't resemble Ron's Burrow room is where there are our charts and timeline and news paper cuttings on the wall.

This is so we can try to see any pattern in Voldmorts behaviour; a plan of any sort… It's a long shot but it was all we can do for now. War-wise it's nothing but a waiting game at the moment. Ron is unsurprisingly brilliant at this because of all his years of wizard chess. Hermione is proud that there is something practical he can do. We both knew he could do it; it was just convincing him. 

Unfortunately, the only articles of real interest are those concerning Dumbledore. We don't know who to belief. Rita Skeeter has gotten her ore in and has started writing a book while there's Elphias Doge's article: Albus Dumbledore Remembered. A lovely piece with so much information I didn't know before.

We've taken to watching videos in my room. This 'lone', of not only a video machine but of the use of the Dursleys extensive video collect, was to keep us out of their way. We're watching _'My Best Friends Wedding' _because Hermione likes Julia Roberts.

It's a funny movie but my mind wanders, suddenly I smile at the memory of why the video machine in here:

_I'd been walking down stairs when I'd heard them start. To be honest this was their first fight in days so was surprised. But then again it's them, so I wasn't shocked arguing is just how they communicate. _

_Her hair was even more of a mess than usual and she was wearing the shorts and t-shirt she'd wore yesterday. Hermione had obviously pulled another all-nighter this was happening all the time, now and both Ron and I had been getting concerned. This looked to be the straw that broke the camels back for Ron though. ___

_"…Hermione!" Ron yelled pushing his hands though his hair; while he did this his t-shirt kept riding up so she could see his middle. "You need sleep, to relax for a while and take your mind off this search." He paused while she adjusted his t-shirt; as she did his tone changed and she looked away. "Your not going to find anything if your mind has turned to jelly because it hasn't had a break!" ___

_She seemed to have regained her composure, turned to him, looking at him dead in the eye. But seeing his face again looked away, quickly. ___

_"Ronald…" She'd started, still not looking at him, softly he turned her head to look at him she quickly softened and almost whispered "I need to do this… we…" he moved his hand from the side of her face to her hair. _

___"…have to find these… things to defeat that loony stick and save the world" Ron finished her sentence. They were now shyly smiling at each other, he moved his hand to rest on the skin of her neck, and he gently moved it up and down. Hermione signed and smiled; then he realised what he was doing, he let her go and looked away. ___

_Then he continued. ___

_"Even though you're 'the brightest…" there was a pause like he wanted to add other adjectives "witch of your age 'probably ever to go to Hogwarts you won't be able to figure it out if you burn out. Will you?" ___

_"Ok… what to you suggest…" she said slowly, she stood close to him and smiled. Their bodies looked so close breathing in unison. ___

_He thought for a second. When he'd told me about it later he said his mind had raced from 'so that's how I calm her down' to the problem at hand. He looked in to her chocolate eyes; paused then murmured… ___

_"I want you…" there was a pause his blue eyes sparkled "to take a break!" She breathed obviously not expecting that. "What did you used to do before Hogwarts to relax?" he asked in a low soothing voice, she opened her mouth to respond immediately. He read the thought that flashed before her eyes and continued "that wasn't academic…" ___

_She lightly hit his chest, but left it there, they smiled, as did I watching them unseen at the door. Ron and Hermione had always pushed each others buttons, known what made the other tick, but now they where using it not to wind each other up, or score points but to sooth the other. I'd never seen them like this and it was refreshing. Suddenly it struck me; this is what love looks like. There was a noise at the front door, they looked up, saw me at the door, and they took a step back. ___

_"Well I used to watch movies…" After a short explanation to Ron he sorted it out; by pointed out to Uncle Vernon that it would be in his host's best interest to make this happen. _

However, Hermione never got to watch a full movie; it is our ongoing joke. She falls asleep on Ron _EVERY_ night and he take her to bed. Once I offered to do it for it for him but Ron refused; saying.

"I can't do much round here but this…" he said it softly so not to wake her; then he looked down with an unquestionable loyalty and devotion "this I can do!"

I glance at them. Watching movies made Hermione happy, by reminding her of the simpler pre-Hogwarts days. Making Hermione happy, makes Ron happy because – I can only speculate - she sits resting her body so close to his. Hermione looked calm and oddly at home close to Ron, she had borrowed his Quidditch shirt –for some unknown reason - and was wearing PJ bottoms, resting on Ron, she's almost asleep but fighting it.

Her hand is resting on his arm where a scar, of Hermione's infamous yellow bird attack during his 'lavender faze', was healing. His arm was resting around her; she's been upset earlier… about something… and Ron seemed to know what to do in a way that I've never been able to fathom.

The window was open so Ron stroked her bushy hair to keep it from getting in his face in the breeze. I have to smile, Ron, wearing a t-shirt Hermione had once commented of liking, wasn't really watching the film but at her with an unreadable look. 

I'm happy, in the loosest sense of the word, because we don't have to talk, about the war, or about the up coming mess that should be their final year at Hogwarts and while they're look cosy… My mind wanders to Ginny.

I know, having broken up with her, and since I've been in a worse and worse mood… I remember how she felt in my arms and the excited tension we had. It doesn't help that there sparks and a strange politeness between Ron and Hermione. It reminds me when they'd agreed to go to Slughorn's party together. Since we've been here they've gone to each other since, Dumbledores'…

I always almost chocking at the thought. Maybe it has something to do with not wanting to be burdened with more. I want a normal life; with my own parents, my Godfather and Ginny. 

Ginny. I hated having to do what I did, but I had to do it. If staying away from her means keeping her save than that's what I have to do. Maybe, this is what the prophesy means by neither Voldmort nor I would live while the other survived. The most he'd felt alive was when Ginny was near. Whether just hanging out in the common room or seeking _'alone'_ time under the cloak in isolated parts of the castle.

I hate this lonely feeling. I'm existing day to day; not living. I hate being in this house, stuck with books that don't yield clues. I hate having no clue to follow, and no one to turn to. I thought last summer was the worst. Losing Sirius; finding out about why Voldemort has been intent on killing me since I was before I was born.

But I was wrong. I feel so frustrated…

BANG 

Not a crash, but a loud banging.

"Guys, I heard something" I whispering hoarsely raising my wand towards the door.

I jumped up, Ron couldn't move because Hermione had fallen asleep… I signalled to him to wake her up silently; he kissed her head. Hermione wakes smiling she looking at him, who put his figure on her lip.

I head out the door, silently.

Wand raised in anticipation. Followed closely by my two best friends… 

The air has grown pregnant with fear; we weren't ready for this. How had we been found… a million things are going though my head… Some how, being only in my PJ's wasn't how I'd imagined fighting. Ron's standing in front of Hermione, ready to shield her; she looked like she had a million spells going round ready. 

The Dursleys hall was dark, apart from the street light outside, then I notice through the glass that one of the hooded figures, has pink hair with lilac tips while the other's is that familiar shade of Weasley red.

"What the Hell!" exclaims Ron. 

**Please forgive the use of ****_'My Best Friends Wedding'_**** it was released in cinema's September 1997 where as they're watching the video July 1997 – ****_slight_**** artist license. **

**Find out what happens next time soon same bat place same bat channel. **

**Thanks for reading**

**She-who-must-be-reviewed**


End file.
